Unlike in general imaging, a fluoroscope is used not only for examinations but also for a technique called IVR in which an intravascular treatment and the like are performed while a fluoroscopic image is being observed. When such a technique is performed, a fluoroscopy time becomes longer in accordance with the difficulty or the like of the technique, which may result in a case where the amount of radiated rays to which a patient is exposed is increased. As a technology for reducing the amount of radiated rays to which a patient is exposed like this, for example, PTL 1 discloses a technology in which an exposure amount of radiated rays is reduced by changing a pulse duty factor in accordance with the motion or the like of a table. In addition, PTL 2 discloses a technology in which an irradiation pattern acquired by combining irradiation using a normal amount of rays and irradiation using an amount of rays smaller than the normal amount of rays is repeated.